1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector that projects an image on a projection surface and a control method for the projector.
2. Related Art
There has been known a projection system that projects an identical image in a stacked manner using a plurality of projectors to thereby improve the brightness of a projected image projected on a projection surface (see, for example, JP-A-2000-338941 (Patent Literature 1)). In the projection system of this type, the plurality of projectors are serially connected. One projector that receives commands representing all the projectors transmits a necessary command to the other projectors. In general, the projection system performs control for disabling user operation for the projectors other than the projector that receives commands.
However, when the projector that receives commands cannot perform normal operation because, for example, some abnormality occurs in the projector, even if the other projectors are normally operating, the projection system cannot receive operation by a user and operate.